Just a bump of the shoulder
by thewalkinggirlwholived
Summary: Castiel was walking down the streets when a beautiful stranger bumped into him. Neither of the two knew then that as the storm around them brewed, so did the fates above. Destiel AU set in Sioux Falls. Disclaimer: I do not own Spn or any of the people used.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel walked down the street, head down and hood up as rain poured down around him. His sneakers were not protecting him from the cool puddles as he tried to avoid each one, watching the shoes get even more wet with each step. He cursed under his breath as a woman sped by, bumping into him. About two more people hit him before a man ran into him with enough force to knock him down.

He landed with a _thump _on the ground and looked up, ready to tell the guy off when his breath hitched in his throat. Big green eyes looked down at him, his mouth hanging open and short hair sticking to his face. He was the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on..

" Shit! I am so sorry!" He reached a hand down and Castiel ignored it, pushing himself up and glaring up at the man. As Castiel got closer, he noticed a dusting of freckles over his skin and plush pink lips that he couldn't look away from.

" Are you okay? Look, I am really sorry.." He said and Castiel gave him a small smile, practically yelling over the sound of the storm around them.

" Yeah, I'm fine." He said and the guy extended his hand.

" Dean." Castiel tilted his head, a smile forming on the other mans, Dean's, lips before he shook the hand prefered to him.

" Castiel. Why are we talking in the pouring rain?" He asked, a chuckle leaving the man in front of him.

" You're right. Come on." Castiel was taken by surprise as he was jerked the opposite way of where he was going and into a small diner, Dean shivering and shrugging his leather jacket off of his shoulders.

" Hungry? Or you gotta be somewhere, huh?" He asked and Castiel raised an eyebrow.

" I.. I can go with some lunch." He said and Dean led him to a back booth, letting him pick which side he wanted to sit on.

Castiel slid into the booth and Dean did the same, running a hand through his hair and spiking it up. Castiel was so confused on what he was doing with himself. He was sitting in a diner with a complete stranger who just ran him over outside. The man before him could be a serial killer for all he knew.

" So, Castiel." He leaned forward, flipping through the menu as Castiel picked up his own.

" Yes?"

" Look, I'm gonna come off real strong when I ask this and I hope you don't punch me but… What is a cute guy like you doing out on a rainy day? Shouldn't you be at your place curled up with a girl watching a movie or some shit?" He asked and Castiel blushed, eyes scanning over the menu.

" I was going to see if my brother was working. He owns the candy store up the street. I don't have a girlfriend either and instead of watching movies i'm having lunch with someone I barely know." He glanced up at Dean, his head tilted this time.

" Are you talking about the Gabster's?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded.

" What? No way! Gabriel Novak?" He asked and Castiel rolled his eyes.

" Yes, that's him. How do you know him?" Dean's answer was interrupted by the waitress coming to take their orders, she flirted with Dean and Castiel felt himself growing jealous of the woman getting the other man's attention. When she left Dean turned back to Castiel, a smile on his face.

" How do you know my brother?" Castiel asked again and Dean shrugged.

" He's friends with my brother. They were friends in high school."  
" You went to school here? How come I have never met you before? Sioux falls isn't that large.."  
" Because I didn't go to school here. I was home schooled, Sammy was the nerd." He said and Castiel nodded.

" I've never heard Gabriel talk about a Sammy before?" Castiel said and Dean shrugged.

" They haven't spoken in a bit of time. Enough about them, tell me about you."

Castiel blushed, pulling on the threads of his jacket as Dean leaned forwards once again.

" Come on, tell me, Cas." Castiel shivered despite the warm atmosphere, it was just the damn way he said it..

" What would you like to know?" He asked and Dean shrugged.

" How old are you?"

" 23. How old are you?"  
" 27. What's your job?" He asked and Castiel blushed even deeper.

" I.. I'm a writer. I know, very boring." He laughed a bit and Dean didn't speak, Castiel raising his eyes to look at the older man.

He had his head cocked to the side, a smile on his lips and hands folded in front of him, looking at Castiel with those damn green eyes.

" It's not boring, Cas.. That's.. That's great. Amazing. What do you write about?" He asked and Castiel shrugged.

" Mostly childrens books, but I am working on a novel now.."  
" What's it about, Cas?" He asked and Castiel blushed even more, letting out a breath of fresh air as the waiter brought their food over.

The topic was dropped and the dug in, occasionally making a comment every few minutes. When they finished Dean had insisted on paying, not allowing Castiel to even leave a tip. As they put their jackets back on, Dean held up Castiels phone and smirked.

" How'd.."  
" You don't pay attention to anything, sugar. I put my number in there if at any time you want to call me. I had fun, Cas. Tell ol' Gabe I said hey." He gave Castiel a wink and pushed the door open, mixing in with the crowd of people.

It took Castiel a few moments to register what happened and he scurried out the door, looking around for Dean. After walking both ways a bit, he headed towards Gabriel's candy store. When he walked in, the shorter man gave him a small smile as he flopped down in a chair located beside the counter. He ran a hand down his face and silently cursed to himself, rubbing his eyes. He could not get those green eyes out of his head and he'd be damned if he said he wanted to.

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, just this story line.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two full days until Castiel broke. He was in the middle of brainstorming ideas for his book when those green eyes popped into his head. He sat at his computer, leg shaking as he looked at his phone. He unlocked it, finding Deans name and before he could think anything about it, hitting the call button. It wasn't long until he heard what sounded like a train and a muffled ' Hello? '

" Dean?"

" Hey, is this Cas? Hold on just a sec!" Castiel heard the opening of a door and a few clatters and bangs until finally silence.

" Sorry about that, what's up?" He asked and Castiel shivered.

" If you are busy, I can call back later.."  
" What? Are you crazy? I've been waiting on your stubborn ass to call me." He said and Castiel blushed.

" You have?" He asked and Dean scoffed.

" Dude, I am going to freaking smack you upside the head next time I see you. Of course I have!"

" Oh.. Why?" Castiel asked and Dean sighed.

" Cause, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out to eat."  
" What?" Castiel asked, sitting up straight in shock.

" Yeah, man. Or am I totally barking up the wrong tree?" Dean asked and Castiel laughed.

" You are barking up the right tree."  
" Cool! Text me your address, cancel your plans.. I'll pick you up in two hours."

" Dean wait!" Castiel screeched but it was too late, Dean hung up.

Suddenly it was like a tornado hit Castiels home. He couldn't decide on what to wear, pulling things on and off like a mad man. He finally settled on a pair of jeans and a maroon shirt. He was just pulling on his sneakers when there was a knock on the front door.

He rushed into the living room, opening the door and looking up at Dean with big blue eyes.

" Hello Dean." He panted, Dean's eyes taking in his appearance before he spoke.

" Hey, Cas…"

The two stood looking at each other until finally Castiel came back into reality, stepping back and ushering Dean in.

" Excuse the mess.." He said quietly and Dean looked around at the papers and books scattered throughout the living room before smiling widely.

" You can totally tell you're an author…" He chuckled and Cas smiled.

" Just let me grab my jacket and we can get going." He shrugged his black jacket on, grabbing his phone up before following Dean outside.

" Have you ever been to the roadhouse?" Dean asked as they pulled onto the highway, his eyes going to Castiel.

" No, I haven't ever heard of it."  
" Dude, you will love it! It's great! The woman that owns it, Ellen, is married to my Uncle Bobby. I use to work there back in my teenage years." He said and Castiel smiled at hearing Dean talk about his family, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he kept speaking and smiling.  
" They are great and you will like them." Dean said and Castiel nodded.

" I think I will."  
" Is this too fast? Meeting some of my family.."  
" No, Dean. It's okay, really." Castiel said and Dean hesitantly took reached over and threaded his fingers through Castiels.

" Is this too fast?" He asked quietly, running his thumb across Castiel's skin.

" No.."  
" Good.."

The rest of the ride was silent, Dean tapping his fingers to some tune on the radio as they pulled up at the bar/restaurant.

Castiel met Ellen, a kind woman with playful jokes and a hard fist, and Jo. He knew instantly that Jo liked Dean. It was by the way she threw her head back laughing and how her hand lingered on his arm, how her eyes took him in.. Castiel was a bit jealous just like the first day.

They sat down at a small booth, Dean ordering their food before leaning forward and giving Castiel a big smile.

" So, whatcha wanna talk about?" He asked and Castiel shrugged.

" Tell me about your family." He said and Deans face fell.

" I need a beer for that one."

**A/N; This chapter was supppppppper short and I'm sorry. I cut it short for the next chapter because I just needed to. What do you guys think about John and Mary? Should they be just like in the show or alive? Maybe only ones alive? Read &amp;&amp; Review but please don't be mean about them. **

_**Disclaimer; I do not own the characters used in this. It all goes to Supernatural!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Mentions of abuse and a bit of homophobia. Sorry I haven't posted lately. My computer crashed and I just got it back yesterday. **

The smoke hung around them as Dean spoke, Castiel listening patiently to each word coming from his mouth. He heard the pool table, the slurred lyrics of the truckers swaying with women, but most of all his own heart pounding against his chest and the velvet voice in front of him. He heard everything and nothing all at the same time as he listened to the story of the older man.

" I figured out I was gay at 14. I couldn't even look at a girl the same way I looked at a dude. Then, I told my folks at 18. My mom, she didn't really care. She just smoothed my hair down and gave me a kiss on the forehead, telling me she loved me. My little brother thought it was cool, he was only 14 at the time.. My dad, he didn't take it well." Dean took another sip of his beer cradled in his hands, his eyes glued to the wooden table.

" He told me he didn't want Sammy gay. That no son of his was gonna be a queer." He spat the last word, downing the rest of the amber liquid and motioning for another.

" Beat me, beat my mom.. My dad kicked me out and I lived with my Uncle Bobby for a few years. My mom and dad live in Memphis. My mom use to write me letters but it stopped three years ago. Sammy came down and we haven't heard from them since."

Dean waited for Castiel to say something but when he looked up the other man was gazing at him with watery eyes. Dean sighed, giving him a small smile and nudging his leg under the table.

" Hey, man. Don't cry. 'S okay, really. My dad is a piece of shit but I miss my mom a lot. What about you?" Dean asked and Castiel wiped at his eyes.

" Umm.. My parents passed away when I was six. My older brother Luke raised me, Gabriel, and my little sister, Anna. They took me coming out well. I had been asexual most of my high school years up until my senior year.. I umm, tried to kiss a girl and threw up everywhere." He gave a small laugh while Dean chuckled, holding his side.

" Wow! That's rich. I can't believe you threw up on a girl." He chuckled and Castiel shrugged.

" It happens…"

They sat there talking long after the truckers left and smoke cleared. Ellen bid them goodbye and told Cas to come back anytime he wanted. Dean drove slowly back to Castiel's place. Even though Castiel didn't want him to drive at all. He was drunk even if he could walk straight!

" So, Cas. I hope you had a good night." He said softly as they walked onto Castiel's porch.

" I did, Dean. Thank you for everything." He smiled and Dean scratched the back of his neck, his fingers drumming against his thigh.

" Wanna do it again some time?" He asked and Castiel chuckled.

" I would love to, Dean. Please text me when you get home."

Dean's face fell a bit but he nodded, not wanting to ask Castiel if he could stay over.

" Are you going to kiss me or look at me all night?" Castiel laughed and Dean blushed, looking around at the road behind him.

Suddenly Castiel was pressed against his front door, Dean pinning his hands above his head. He didn't have time to register anything because soft, full lips were pressing into his own. Dean moved his hands to cup Castiel's face, his own going to clutch the other man's jacket. Dean bit lightly on Castiel's bottom lip, body's molding against the others. As fast as it started it was over. Dean pulled back, almost tripping as he stepped backwards towards the stairs.

" Night, Cas." Dean winked and got into his car, pulling out of Castiel's driveway and heading to his own home. Castiel watched the fading tail lights, his body slumped against the wooden door frame. He couldn't stop smiling.

_I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters._


End file.
